


Celsius

by mm8



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto was sweating from everywhere, from places he didn't know he could sweat from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celsius

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Summer Fest at [Torchwood_Fest](http://torchwood-fest.livejournal.com/) and for [HC_Bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to my beta [czarina_kitty](http://czarina-kitty.livejournal.com/).

Ianto was sweating from everywhere, from places he didn't know he could sweat from. He was trying his best to run behind Jack but was barely able to manage a brisk walk. He wasn't sure how Jack was able to keep up the pace, always maintaining three metres behind their target. 

It had been over 38 degrees Celsius all week. Myfanway had hardly left her nest in the past few days due to the heat, preferring to stay in the Hub in the air conditioning and where those crazy people would give her food. Owen kept complaining that the AC didn't work in the autopsy bay and had, in effect, gone on strike. They hadn't seen him at work for two days and he wasn't answering his cell. They all presumed he was either at home or at an air conditioned pub. Gwen wasn't fairing much better. The air conditioning was broken at her apartment, causing her and Rhys both to be tense and leading to many fights breaking out. She was spending a good deal of the day either standing blissfully in front of the cool air conditioning or on her cell phone with Rhys, apologizing profusely. Toshiko seemed to be the only one not to be affected by the uncomfortable heat. She went about the work day as she always had. But, that was Tosh, wasn't it?

Ianto had been keeping an eye on Jack, too. His lover had been working himself hard this past week. He'd lock himself in his office all day and only come out for the occasional meeting or when Ianto bought everyone lunch. He had thought this was very strange behavior for Jack. Usually, Jack was on the floor, chatting up Gwen or himself, talking technobabble with Toshiko or cracking jokes with Owen. However, since the start of the heat wave, when they got the lead on a dangerous drug dealing alien, he had been incredibly secretive. At least until an hour ago Jack emerged from his office, and barked out at him to hurry up because they were going to go and catch a drug dealer.

He watched as the alien, who was disguised as an average human male, turned sharply left and Jack followed. Ianto sighed heavily and wiped his brow. With the rest of his might he summoned the energy to slowly jog around the corner behind the aggressive duo. Ianto stopped short at the sight before him. Jack was kneeling on the dirty ground, breathing heavily, one hand clutched to his chest. Instinctively, Ianto pulled his handgun from its holster and pointed it at the alien. "What did you do?!" he cried out. "What the _fuck_ did you do to him?!"

The wicked alien leaned his head back and let out a bark of laughter. "I didn't do nothing to him, pretty boy!" He held up a tiny device that looked like a pager. "See you later, _suckers_!" Ianto took note that the alien pressed a button on the device and, with a devious wink, disappeared. 

Quickly Ianto ran to Jack's side, pulling his lover into his arms. "I've got you now. You're safe…" Ianto was struck by just how hot Jack's flesh was. It shouldn't be this warm. He felt Jack's forehead with his palm and drew in a breath. "Jack, you're burning up! You've got to have a fever."

Jack gasped between words, it was clear that breathing had become difficult. "104 degrees Fahrenheit." When Ianto didn't respond, he recalculated, "That's around 40 degrees Celsius. Took my temperature this morning."

"Jack!" he cried out. "Why didn't you tell me? Get some rest?"

"Had… a... job… to… do." His breathing was getting worse. Jack gripped Ianto's lapels tightly. "I… think… I'm… dying…" 

Ianto held Jack closer to his chest and began to rock him back and forth. So many things were running through his head. He had seen Jack die multiple times, being shot by Owen, and he clearly recalled Jack lying in the morgue for days after being devoured by Abaddon. Never had his death been so close, so… "What can I do, Jack?" He was trying not to cry, trying his best to save face. "What can I do to help you? To make this painless?"

Jack looked puzzled, titling his head to the side, and then smiled. "Never died of heat stroke before. I don't think you _can_ make this painless, Greg…" 

A twitch flashed across Ianto's face. "Greg? Who's Greg, Jack?" God, he hoped Jack wasn't sleeping with anyone else. It wasn't like Jack was on a ball and chain, he wasn't a monogamous creature. Even though he had hoped…

Jack giggled. "You are silly. You worry too much. You and stupid Torchwood…" 

Ianto bit his lip. This was getting weirder. "Jack, what year is it? Right now?"

"1941." His head began to lull on his shoulder.

"Shit." Ianto grasped Jack's cell phone from a pocket inside of his greatcoat (why was Jack wearing his heavy greatcoat in this weather and why hadn't it occurred to Ianto before as peculiar?) and speed-dialed Owen's number, praying that the stupid—

"Yeah, what do you want now, Jack? I'm busy." Owen's voice was irritated and he sounded slightly sleepy.

"Owen, shut the hell up and listen to me!" he ordered. Ianto hadn't felt like this since he had pointed a gun at Owen when he threatened to open the Rift. "I'm with Jack. He's _dying_ , Owen. Probably of heat stroke."

Ianto could hear Owen on the other side shifting or moving around. "Fuck. Symptoms? It could be just heat exhaustion, which isn't fatal."

"Uh… His temperature is really high… around 40 degrees Celsius. He's having trouble breathing…"

"Is he sweating?" Owen asked rapidly.

"What?" Ianto replied, extremely confused. 

"Is. He. Sweating?" Owen said each word slowly and angrily. 

Ianto checked Jack's face. "Actually… no. How can that be? I'm sweating buckets out here!"

"Where are you?" Owen was clearly on the alert.

Ianto gazed around the surrounding around and informed Owen of the closest street names he saw.

"Fine. Just to let you know, he probably has heat stroke. I can't know for sure until I see him of course." There was a pause. "I'm heading out now. I can be there in five or ten minutes." Another pause. "Look, I'm going to tell you a lot of important information in a short span of time and I am only going to tell you once, you got that?" There was a shorter pause than before, as if Owen was sucking in breath before he started on his monologue, "Jack could go into a coma or have a seizure. So keep an eye on him. If it looks like he's going to have a seizure you need to cushion his head with something, anything. Loosen his clothing. In fact, you may want to try and take some or all of his clothing off to cool him down. He's Jack, I'm sure he won't mind. He'll probably enjoy public nudity. Then turn him on his side and make sure to time how long the seizure lasts. I know you must have that stopwatch with you." He heard a door slam on the other end and a jingle of keys. "You need to get him someplace cool. Maybe try and get him to drink something. Do you have any liquids with you? Like water?"

"No," he answered sadly, wishing that he did.

"Shit. I'll call the girls to let them know what's going on. We'll take him back to the Hub when I get there, okay?" 

Ianto didn't get a chance to respond, because Owen ended the conversation with a loud click.

Ianto brushed Jack's hair away from his forehead, leaned down and kissed his brow. Unexpectedly, Jack's eyes flew open and he smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry Greg. You always worry too much. I'll be back as soon and you know it." 

Ianto watched as his lover, completely disoriented, reached up and kissed his lips. Jack's mouth was so hot and even in Jack's disorientated state, Ianto craved the touch. He was sad when Jack let go and tucked himself into Ianto's shoulder. 

Suddenly, Jack went limp in his arms.

He let the tears flow freely. He knew that he'd be back in a moment or two; nevertheless it was still too much to bear. 

That was how Owen found them a second later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness.

Only darkness.

The same darkness that engulfed him and haunted his nightmares.

He gasped and saw the light again. That same familiar light of the Torchwood Three autopsy bay. Before he had a chance to glance around or sit up, a big glass of clear liquid was thrust into his view.

"Drink this. All of this."

Owen. Why the hell was Owen at work?

"Don't make me fucking force you."

Jack sat up, his body aching and took the glass and sipped. 

"Good boy." Sarcasm dripped from the good doctor's voice. "You had our Tea Boy scared shitless, you know that?"

Jack glared at Owen, who looked slightly smug. "What are you talking about?" he croaked. Now why was his throat dry?

Owen walked past him, grabbed what Jack assumed to be his personal medical files and promptly hit him on the head. 

"Ow! What the fuck, Owen!?"

"You're a fucking twat, you know?" He clicked his pen and began to tick off things on a piece of paper. "Hallucinations. Temperature of 40 degrees Celsius. No presence of sweat. Difficulty of breathing. Do you know what all of those things lead to, Jack?" When he shook his head, Owen answered. "Heat stroke. You died of heat stroke, you fucking moron. Gwen went up to your office to file the paperwork about this and you know what see found?" Jack hung his head. "That is was just as hot in your office as it was outside. Your AC broke and you told _no one_ , Jack. And by looking at your trashcan you've been drinking…" He made a popping sound with his lips. "Nothing. And, here's something _hilarious_ , Jack. I mean really, you'd think dehydration would be icing on the cake. Do you know what you _wearing_ in this record heat wave? _Your fucking greatcoat_. I know you have to look heroic and dashing 24/7 but putting that over your own health? What's wrong with you? What were you thinking, Jack?"

"I had a job to do."

"Don't give me that bullshit," Owen retorted. He scribbled something rapidly then threw the files back on a counter. "I'm putting you on medical leave for a week. No negotiations. Ianto's going to take care of you. I told him everything he needs to know." Owen slapped him on the back. "Now go and beg Tea Boy for forgiveness."

"Just one thing, Owen." Jack smiled as Owen looked suspicious. "How did you manage to get the AC working down here?"

Owen smirked. "Just lucky I guess." 

As Jack climbed the steps up to the rest of the Hub he heard Owen call out, "And you're not getting your _stupid_ coat back until Ianto says you're responsible enough to handle yourself!"

Jack has to suppress a comeback. He could _"handle"_ himself quite well, thank you. 

He found Ianto sleeping on the couch by the Torchwood etching on the wall. There was a book folded over his lap and his shoes were on the floor, tidily. Jack noted that on the coffee table there was Greg Bishop's old Torchwood file. He frowned. Why would Ianto be looking into one of his past boyfriends? Greg had been dead and gone for over fifty years. Perhaps Ianto was… jealous? No, he couldn't be, over Greg or any other deceased partner. Ianto knew that he was only interested in him. Oh well, he'd mention it later. He had better things to do.

Jack leaned over and ghosted his lips over his lover's. Ianto's gorgeous eyes opened and took a moment to recognize who was standing over him. When he did he flung his arms over Jack and cried into his shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you," he cried.

Jack rubbed soothing patterns on Ianto's back. "I never go away forever. Not when I have you to come back to."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
